Just a dream?
by HevanlyDevilXxXx
Summary: Death the Kid X fem. Crona. 3 Both crona and Death the Kid have a very similar dream, what will happen now that they have discovered these uncovered feelings.   MY FIRST FANFIC! Please be nice lol
1. The thoughts inside her head

_**Hello! My name is HevanlyDevilXxXx! This is my first fanfcition so ya, please rate, review and be nice! :)**_

_**In this, Crona is a girl, just to let you know.**_

**Crona`s P.O.V:**

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

She smiled as she felt the warmth of the body behind her.

"I love you, I want you, Crona. Please... be mine?"

Crona's eyes whidend as she recodnized to whom the voice belonged to.

She turned to see golden eyes, sparkling in the light...

Crona sat bolt upright in her room at the DWMA.

She couldn't get those eyes out of her head. Those perfect and... wonderfully beautiful eyes... he was... so perfect...he was...

Death the Kid, Lord Death's son.

But why was she suddenly having a dream like _this_ about _him_?

She's known him for about a month and a half now... It's not like she developed ...feelings... for him... right?

I mean... It's not that he isn't physicaly attractive... with his eyes that are the color of pure gold... and his smile... he is... perefect. That's the only way to explain him, that's the only word, perfect.

His personality is rather nice too... though he is a bit OCD at times... really OCD... all the time...but he is still a very sweet boy.

But that dosn't mean she likes him though! She didn't like his mysterious eyes... his thin yet perfect body... and his warmth... and his smile... and his soft-looking lips... she imagined him holding her closer and whispereing in her ear, his face comes closer to hers and those soft lips to- NO! WAIT! What is this? I can't control my thoughts! I keep thinking of him and his hot body- I mean, no! Stop thinking about him! I don't know how to deal with not being able to control my thoughts! I don't know how to deal with these feelings!

Just as she was thinking her panicky thoughts, Ragnarok came out and said "What, you have another one of your useless nightmares, scaredy cat?"

"...n-no... t-this dream was a-about... something else..."

"like what?"

"K-k-k-k-k-..."

"Spit it out already!" Ragnarok interupted her stuttering.

"Death the Kid!" she repied, blushing furiously.

"Kid? You mean the one with the two really hot chick's as weopens?"

"Liz and Patti, y-yes."

"You had a dream about that OCD freak? What did he have to do with anything?"

"W-well... I... he... h-he had his a-arms around m-me ... and he whispered in my e-ear that he l-l-l-loved me and w-wanted and wanted me and asked me to b-b-be h-his...and I looked into his eyes... have you ever seen them? They`re... a-a-amazing-..."

"Okay! Stop talking about his eyes, I think I'm gonna gag! Ugh! Well looks like_ someone's _gotta _crush_, haha!" Ragnarok teased.

"W-wha? C-c-crush?" Crona blushed a deep shade of red, "You mean like...I...I...I..._ l-like _like him? As in like I want him to be my boyfriend? I don't know! I don't think I can deal with a crush!"

Ragnarok laughed at her.

"H-how c-can i l-like Kid? I...I... d-don't think i can d-deal with a crush, Ragnarok!"

"Your stuttering is only proving me right, ya know..." Ragnarok chuckled.

"D-does not!" she sputtered, "I only met him about a month ago! How can I like him? he is the son of Lord Death, i'm just a dsaughter of a witch! I'm a bertrayer! he would never like me back!"

"whatever, why don't you ask him?" Ragnarok asked her.

"I can't do that!" She blushed majorly.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Crona?" came a familar voice, Maka Albarn. Her best friend.

Crona stood up and opened the door to reveal Maka Albarn and Soul Eater.

"Hello Maka, hello Soul" She smiled her shy smile.

"Hey Crona." Soul replied.

"Hey Crona, wanna get ready and meet us at the basketball court? Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patti and Kid are coming too." Maka smiled.

At the sound of Kid's name, crona lightly blushed a little and agreed.

"Alright!See you at the court!" Soul said running off.

"That boy is so impatient" Maka said, rolling her eyes.

"yes, deffinetly." Crona agreed.

Just then Ragnarok decided to speak up, "Your only going because of K-"

Crona tried to yell over his voice but failed, "Ragnarok!"

"-id arn't you?"

"What does Kid have to do with anything?" maka asked.

"N-nothing! Really! I have to get ready bye!" Crona said quickly going to close the door.

"okay but I'll get it out of you later, bye!" Maka said.

"oh no..." Crona groned as the door closed.

Crona grabbed a towel and walked over to the bathroom.

Ragnarok disapeared as Crona started running the water and started getting undressed.

She got in and as the water washed over her, her thoughts drifted...

_I wonder what his caress would feel like on my skin... I wonder what he looks like without his shirt off... I wonder if he's a good kisser... he seems to be that type... i wonder if he's good at more than just ki- WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS? Stop thinking dirty thoughts about your friend, dummy! That's not right!_

She blushed deeply as she tried to stop her train of thought any further.

She hurried up in the shower and got out and dressed, the ahe started off toward the basketball court.

_**Thank you for reading, I hope you like it so far! Does anyone have any ideas for the rest of the story? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW! **_

_**Thanks, HevanlyDevilXxXx**_

_**3**_


	2. answers

_**Hello hello hello! How are ya? ;) HevanlyDevilXxXx is back online for more of her first fanfic! horray! :D**_

_****_

On the way to the basketball court Crona ran into none other Death the Kid and one of his weapons, Patti.

**Death the Kid's P.O.V**

I spotted the girl with Pink hair and black blood.

His dream of that night flashed back to him:

_There was a warm body in his arms and they were snuggled into Kid._

_He was so happy at this time... but who was this person?_

_"I...I l-love you Kid." he heard a soft and gentle voice whisper to him._

_He instantely recodnized the voice._

_Crona?_

_"I love you too Crona." He answered instantely._

_She smiled and slowly she leaned and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_he held her even tighter against him as the kiss deepened._

_just as he was enjoying the dream a voice interupeted his dreaming, it was Patti. _

_He grounded in annoyence._

He walked quicker to catch up to her.

"Hello Crona." He said kindly smiling

"H-hello Kid-kun." She shyly smiled at him.

Simply adorabal he thought to himself as he smiled even whider.

"So how are you on this rather nice day?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm g-good... thank you." she shyly smiled again, "and y-yourself?"

"I'm pretty good, was woken up unwillingly by Patti."

"oh? Was it a good dream?"

Kid blushed.

"y-yes."

"What was it about?" Crona asked curiously.

"N-nothing in particular," he lied hios blushing growing deeper as he turned his face away to hide it, "j-just a good dream."

"oh, okay. I had a rather nice dream too." Kid saw a slight blush creep to her face.

"YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO BOOOORING!" Patti whined, "Imma go ahead, see ya!" Patti said, running off in the driection of the basketball court.

"That girl has honestly got to be less hyper." Kid chuckled, " So... how are like the DWMA?"

"I really like it. All the teachers are nice and so are the students and... now I have great friends like you and the others..." Crona blushed slightly, shyly smiling at Kid.

Kid couldn't help but smile back whole heartedly.

He stopped her for a second.

He took her hand and kissed it, bowing.

"I'm glad, I enjoy having you as a friend." Kid smiled, his eyes were shining in the light of the sunlight.

Kid saw Crona's knees get slightly weak as her face turned bright, she tried to recover and did... mostly...

"I... I'm glad to h-hear that" she smiled shyly once more.

Kid kissed her hand again and said, "we should be going, they will be wondering where we are."

He released her hand and started to walk with her by his side.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kid saw Crona blushing lightly and figeting with her fingers the rest of the way to the court.

He smiled at how adorabal she was when she was blushing.

He wanted to hold her and for her to be his...

**Crona P.O.V:**

When they arrived at the court, Black*Star and Soul were arguing about the teams being un-even.

"But maka dosn't count! She sucks!" Soul said.

"So does Crona!" Black*Star argued back.

"Hey!" maka said, "Makaaaaaa...CHOP!" she said hitting Soul and then doing the same to Black*Star.

"OW!" They both said.

"I can sit out? That would make the teams even... and i don't want to play much anyway, Black*Star is right, I do suck." Crona said, moving toward the bench to watch as they all split up into teams and startedthe game.

About 5 minutes in, Liz arrived but refused to play, due to just painting her nails or something.

She sat down next to Crona.

"Hello Crona." She smiled kindly.

"Hello Liz." Crona smiled shyly.

"So how are you today?"

"I'm good... just distracted from this dream i had last night..."

"oh?" liz said curiously, "what was it about?"

"well... this boy... I think i might like him..."

"oi, really? who?" She asked curious again.

"um... it's..." Crona blushed.

**Kid's P.O.V:**

He caught a few words as he passed by Crona and Liz on the bench...

"...might like him..."

might like who?

Kid kept glancing at Crona to see what she was going to say.

Just then someone yelled out for him and he instantely turned his head without meaning it.

**Crona's P.O.V:**

" I... I think I like... K-Kid..." Crona blushed and looked away.

Liz squeeled and hugged Crona excitedly.

Crona was surprised at this sudden contact.

**Kid's P.O.V:**

Just as Kid turned back, he saw Liz squeel and hug Crona, Crona looked suprised.

Damn. I missed it...  he thought.  but WHO does she like?

**Crona's P.O.V:**

Liz continued to hug as she asked Crona, "So...?"

"so what..?" Crona replied.

"Has he like... done anything that seems like he might like you back?"

"um... well... when he asked me if i liked it here... i said that i liked everyone and was glad to have someone l-like him as a f-friend... he k-k-kissed my hand and s-said he enjoyed having me as a friend...? Does that c-count?"

"awe! Kid is so cute!" she excitedly whispered so the others would not hear them.

"ya..." Crona smiled, blushing, thinking about Kid.

Liz giggled, "Now, we wait to see if he does anything else of that nature, 'kay?"

"Oh, okay." Crona said, shyly.

Her and Liz watched the rest of the game in silence.

**Kid's P.O.V:**

The whole game, Kid couldn't focus properly but Maka, being the captain of the other and her... lacking ability... his team still won.

"anyone wanna come over to our place to hang?" Soul asked.

"I'm in!" Black*Star said.

"me too." Tsubaki smiled.

Liz and Patti also agreed but Kid decided to go home.

"I think i'll p-pass... thank you for offering." Crona said shyly.

"I decided that I'm going to have to also decline. See you all later." He said, waving good bye, "would you like me to walk you home?" he asked Crona quietly.

"I-if it's not t-too much... I'd be delighted." Crona smiled.

"No it's not to much," Kid smiled back at her, "Shall we go?"

They started walking off about 4 or 5 minutes from Crona's room, Kid stopped her.

You can do this! he thought, you are a shinigami for Death's sake! 

He pinned Crona against a wall of a building they were about to pass by putting his hands on either side of her head.

"C-crona..."

"y-yes?" Crona asked.

"I...I... don't know how to say this..." Kid sighed, " I h-..."

He quickly leaned in and passionatlely kissed her.

Kid felt Crona kiss him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they split apart Kid said, "I don't know why I just did that..."

"I-I'm n-not complaining..." Kid saw Crona visibly blush.

He smiled and kissed her cheek,"Since I just did that... I have a question to ask... who is it you said you might like?"

Crona giggled and kissed him again, "you, silly."

He smiled and hugged her tightly, holding her close.

"I...I'm glad." he answered, "Does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?"

"y-yes... I do." she blushed again.

Kid smiled again and kissed her, "Come on. I'll walk you home."

"o-okay." Crona smiled.

Kid took her hand as they walked to Crona's.

As he walked her to her door and kissed her good bye, he headed for his own home.

All he could think about was Crona... his new girlfriend.

The it dawned on him...

"Oh my god, I have a girlfriend!" He said out loud, jumping up with excitment, he then noticed some people starign at him.

He blushed recovered then contiued on to his home.

_**THE END!**_

**The end of my first fanfiction on :)**

**Rather short, don't you think? Well I'm probly gonna write another one soon... more than likely about Soul Eater... okay DEFFINETLY about Soul Eater lol Lt me know, what pairing should I do next?**

**LET ME KNOW! REVIEW!**

**Love, HevanlyDevilXxXx.**


End file.
